The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more specifically to a metal shield and connector body arrangement for an electric connector, which effectively eliminates external electromagnetic waves, positively guides static electric charges to the ground terminal.
A variety of computer peripheral apparatus (such as keyboard, mouse, modem, digitizer, etc.) may be used with a computer. The circuit (master) board in the mainframe of a computer must be provided with a variety of connectors, so that different computer peripheral apparatus can be installed. During signal transmission, noises may be produced at the electric connectors on the circuit board. These noises may come from ambient electromagnetic waves, or static electricity in the electric connectors. In order to eliminate the interference of noises, an electric connector must be provided with metal shielding means. FIGS. 7 and 8 show an electric connector according to the prior art. This structure of electric connector comprises a connector body, and a metal shielding structure mounted on the electrically insulative shell of the connector body. The metal shielding structure is comprised of two metal shields, and a grounding plate. This metal shielding structure is somewhat functional, however its installation procedure is complicated, and its manufacturing cost is high.